Love and adventure
by colisto ice
Summary: there is action and Inukag will be together lmao oh action peace
1. meeting

"This is for those who have someone out there and you can't wait to see them once again," A young girl says to the audience as she begins to sing in a bar with dimmed blue lights. She is wearing a black dress that flows from her body. Her black hair flows down to her waist and her skin so pale that many men couldn't take there eyes off of her.  
  
I am thinking of you  
  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
As she sings a man with black hair comes in with all black suit on. He was very handsome and tall. He walked to the bar and saw how beautiful the lovely woman singing was. The sound of her voice was like music to his heart. He asks the bartender who that is singing "She is Kagome Higurashi one of my best singers always get a full hose with her."  
  
The young man was astonished by the way she sung as he continued to listen.  
  
Baby can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star  
  
I'm wishing on tonight  
  
I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
'Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
~~~~~~~ Mariah Cary My All~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She comes down like an angel from heaven. Her long hair flowing she looked like a goddess.  
  
"HI my name is InuYasha I loved your song." He gestures his hand and grabs hers and kisses it.  
  
"My name is Kagome, I'm glad you liked it." She says and thinks," My he is good looking. The thought of taking him played in her head. She hurries up and dismisses the notion. "Damn I just met the guy and already I want to jump his bones."  
  
InuYasha sense her battle within herself when he is sent a mental message.  
  
~~~~~~~"Inuyasha were are you?" his brother calls for him  
  
" I'm in the bar in Dragino I needed a drink. Seshomaru have you got us a place to stay for the time were here." Agitated he answers his brother," Yes, in Prinston St. a few blocks away from you. I'll be there soon. We have to find Naraku before he carries out his plans."  
  
"I know that but, first we have to find the jewel with out it he can't do anything."~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After this he asks Kagome for a drink which she gladly accepts.  
  
"I don't do this for a living I do this because it's soothing. I'm really a lawyer." "Really a painter.... You strike me as the designer type." They laugh and he can hardly believe that this kind woman was a lawyer.  
  
"Kagome your on." The bald overweight bartender says to Kagome as another man similar to InuYasha comes in a black pants and a red shirt a little taller the Inuyasha. "I'm coming okay" She begins to sing another song that seems to match both men's personality unknown to her. She is joined by a young man who was built who sat at the drum set and a young girl next to him on guitar in front of a microphone. They begin to sing.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
feeling so faithless  
  
lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
put under the pressure  
  
of walking in your shoes  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
holding too tightly  
  
afraid to lose control  
  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
and every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've  
  
become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
become so tired  
  
so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
all I want to do  
  
is be more like me  
  
and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Is everything what you want me to be ~~~~~~ Linkin Park "Numb"~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bothers look at each other and then at the stage. The three on stage come down and sat next to them.  
  
"That was nice Kagome," Inuyasha says while his brother nods in agreement," Who are your friends?" "They are Kouga Hitisue and Rin Sinigi." ~~~~~~~~ "Inu... We have to go soon I feel a dark presence here." "Alright Sesshomaru, but I'm going to ask her for a address or number." "Kagome I'm sorry, but I must go. May I have your number or address?" he asks. While Kouga looks at her with a disapproving look, Kagome gives dives him the info," It's 543-9483 and I live in 9456 Panda st. apt. 208." After that they leave on to the dark street Inuyasha says that "Kagome will be his."  
  
Okay that's all folks till next chapter. 


	2. A call and a date

OK I finally put up chapter 2 after oh so long………… Yawns and smiles.

Well... hope yall ain't dying on me.

I don't own InuYasha but I love to watch the show.

Chapter 2 Finally Call

It's been two days since Kagome has given her number to Inuyasha. She's now pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Her bedroom is like a teal green color with an oak dresser near the window and a queen sized bed in the middle that is blue with green stripes. She is now wearing a green dress that is loose and comes to her knees with knee high boots. After about swearing to herself she should have never given him her number the phone rings. She picks up her white cordless phone on her dresser and speaks.

"Hello, Kagome Speaking."

"Hi, Kagome, It's Inuyasha, you know the guy that said you sounded good. Sorry I would have called sooner but always working you know."

"So what exactly do you do…? Hum?" she asks with interest.

"Well, I'm what you can say I'm a bodyguardbouncer," he says a little timid.

"Oh. So where are you working tonight?"

"Well I'm new in town. I just got this gig at Sonya's Bar. I heard it can get ruff but, I also heard that the food there is rather nice as well as the drink's. My brother, the man you saw with me, and I am working there a couple of nights as a favor to an aunt."

"That's nice… so are you from?"

"Where I'm from... Well if where going to ask all of these questions why not over dinner? I'll pick you up if you want. Just tell me where and I'll be happy to do so."

"Really, Ok I live on Panda st five blocks from the bar. You can't miss it. It's a big white building go in and go to apt# 208.okay," she says with a little anticipation.

"Okay I'll be there in about two hours is that good enough for you to get ready?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok I'll see you soon. Okay bye Kagome."

"Bye InuYaasha."

They Hang up the phone a d they prepare to get ready.

Excited Kagome looks into her closet. Then gets nervous.

"Oh shit, what am I going to wear?"

As she looks through her wardrobe she noticed a black dress that had a green sash at the waist which went well with her black knee high boots. Then, there was a white top with her light blue skirt that came to above her knees that would go great with her light blue wrap sandals. Since it was still summer it would be a nice touch. Last but not least was a red see threw shirt with a black halter under it with her leather skirt and matching jacket. With ankle high leather boot would be nice.

She finally decided on the red and black leather and got in the shower. She then dried her hair and then put it in a ponytail. She got dressed and ready for her outing with a little hint of Jasmine perfume.

A few minutes went by then she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw a very handsome InuYasha in front of her with leather black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. He had his hands behind him and then took out what were two dozen white roses. Kagome jaw nearly dropped at the sight and the fresh smell of the flowers. When she recovered she smiled at him and took them to put in a vase. When she came back he couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you look very lovely, but you don't strike me as the "Bad Girl" type," he says while smiling.

"Well, you just don't know me do you?" she says with a hint of mischief in her voice as they leave the apartment.

A.N.

I dunno what to do with them yet but, I'll Hurry up and thank you all for the hints and support and the need for corrections.

Sorry Short Chapter okay read and review okay.


End file.
